Can I try something
by Akrim
Summary: She pressed her body against his, her chest against his chest, pulling her arms up and around him, never breaking the eye contact. Shoving him against the table, she stood on tiptoes again because he was that much taller than her but she didn't mind that one bit when she slammed her lips against his in a single explosion of emotions. KaiAo goodness with smut


Dedicated to my dear reader Conansoul. Thank you so much for your continued support. Love you 3

* * *

 **Can I try something?**

"Ne, Kaito? Can I try something?"

When she first started this game it was the beginning of spring with the sakura just starting to blossom.

Both, Kaito and Aoko were sitting on Kaito's bed in his room, doing homework together. It was something they've recently rarely been doing anymore but Aoko had pestered him long enough for him to cave in to her wishes. Little did he know that Aoko had something entirely else in mind when she demanded he spend some time with her to do _homework_. Of course, they _were_ doing homework, it was what she'd asked for after all, but there was no way she couldn't ask for something _else_ , too.

Looking up from the Japanese history book Kaito had his nose stuck in, he watched her curiously and shrugged, albeit warily.

Taking the book out of his hands, she closed it, put it next to her and got up on her knees next to him.

"Just tell me to stop, okay?"

When it came to these things, Aoko wasn't bold – she knew that she had quite the confidence and probably looked more confident than she actually felt – thus, she usually waited for the other party to make the first step. But in this case, Aoko was getting tired of waiting.

His eyes widened – in fear? She didn't know – momentarily, before a red shimmer fell upon his cheeks, when she climbed over his lap and sat down, with her legs on either side of him right next to his own ones. She felt him stiffen – again, in fear? Maybe anticipation? Shock? But Kaito did and said nothing, his eyes still wider than usual even if he tried his best to keep his composure. And so Aoko made herself comfortable on his lap, enjoying this new even if odd feeling spreading through her making her daring and bold.

His arms lay uselessly next to his body, forgotten, as if they were some foreign objects he couldn't control anymore.

Aoko didn't care.

She caught him just off-guard, nothing else.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gazed into his eyes.

His eyes were that kind of blue she loved the most. That kind of blue unlike her own – she had eyes blue like the sky when there were no clouds and the sun was shining and the trees were softly swinging in the gentle breeze. It was an easy blue, a blue in which people could lose themselves, a friendly, an open blue. Unlike Kaito's – his eyes were blue like the stormy sea. Sometimes she felt swallowed by the harsh waves when she looked him deep into the eyes. They were the deep kind of blue that people might drown in but not in a bad sense. They were so deep that she could never find the ground even if she tried.

"I'll try something now, okay?"

It was weird how Kaito turned from that smug, self-absorbed, overly-confident magician to something shyly blushing beneath her – even if shy maybe wasn't the right word to describe him with. He was still exuding confidence like he always was, confidence and trust, knowing she'd never do something he'd not want – or at least she wouldn't do anything he couldn't stop. Maybe that was why he just sat there, leaning on the wall, watching her with big bright eyes, with bated breath waiting for her next action.

He swallowed dryly and nodded, with wariness in his features still.

Slowly leaning forward, Aoko kept her hands on his shoulders, her gaze steady on his, slowly losing herself in his blue, blue eyes, as if she was swimming in the dark, blue sea and he was her only lifeline pulling her towards the safe shore. He was that kind of guy, he had something dangerous about him but at the same time he protected her from it. He was like the bad guy guarding her.

Aoko touched her forehead to his, her eyes never leaving his, unafraid, confident, full of love.

She wondered if he saw it too. The warm look with which she watched him, the soft touch with which she touched him, the gentle expression on her face. Could she convey to him without words what he meant to her?

In front of her there was just Kaito, her best friend Kaito whom she came to love from the deepest corner of her heart. Her best friend Kaito who was always there. His look was guarded like always and she felt like drowning in the blue of his eyes again. Not for the first time she wondered what he was thinking but maybe there'd be one day when he'd open up to her, when his eyes would soften and a small smile would grace his lips, an expression only meant for her, conveying how much he loved her too.

She couldn't remember the last time she was as close to him she could smell the cologne he wore, a mix between sweet, spicy and his very own special smell like the sea and freedom and danger. There was a slightly floral smell too, probably from the detergent with which he washed his clothes – and she'd smelled that one and she _loved_ it.

Aoko closed her eyes shortly before their lips met and waited for the imminent reaction.

Kaito consciously stiffened at the contact but didn't reel back yet – making her wonder if it was really okay. His arms stayed where they were, Aoko thought, because he didn't touch her, didn't pull her in but didn't push her away, either.

His lips were warm and kind of not wet but also not dry, it was a weird feeling. But they were soft, soft like clouds, she imagined. Soft like cotton candy and just as sweet. They were soft and tasted like Kaito, like coffee and sweet, sweet chocolate and the roses he loved to give her so much – indescribable.

She'd never kissed anyone before but this was not how she imagined it to feel – and yet she felt addicted already. There was no explosion of fireworks in her belly, no thousand butterflies flying around in chaos, but there was warmth inside her and warmth spreading over her face, excitement and anticipation making her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Did he hear it? Could he feel her heart beating up to her throat with a rush of excitement and fear of rejection at the same time. Could he feel her anxiety and happiness at the same time? Could he feel her love, her growing addiction to this feeling?

The kiss wasn't like anything she imagined it to be, nothing like what they described it in the books she loved to read so much. It was nothing like it was but it was so much more.

It was warm and soft and raw because she revealed her deepest secret to him, showing her vulnerabilities, jumping off the cliff, jumping from the bridge into the dark sea that was him, hoping he'd catch her and pull her to the safe shore again.

But Kaito didn't do anything.

And Aoko pulled away from his lips, already feeling cold, missing the cloudlike softness against her mouth.

He didn't grab her hand and pulled her out of the water.

He let her drown.

* * *

"Ne, Kaito."

He let her drown, and drown she did, in his deep blue, blue eyes.

"Can I try something?"

He just looked down at her, again sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, just like last time. But this time he put the book away all on his own and waited expectantly what she'd do.

Biting her lip, Aoko crawled on his lap, again, but this time Kaito didn't stiffen.

"You have to tell me if you want me to stop."

She wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want, not hat Aoko thought he'd let her use him for her own pleasure but this was Kaito and with him, she never knew for sure.

Looking him straight into the eyes, his blue, blue eyes, she felt lost momentarily, lost in the water again, drowning, and she wondered if her breathlessness had anything to do with that.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she raised her right arm and softly touched his cheek, just softly brushing her fingers over his warm skin. Her fingertips tingled over his skin and she wondered if he felt it too. Unlike last time when she had her hands on his shoulders, his clothed shoulders, this felt much more intimate, as if only a lover could touch his bare cheek, his soft skin in such a way. And in a way this made her his lover, didn't it?

Gently, she moved her thumb over his warm, smooth skin, her eyes following her own movement until she felt his lips under her finger.

She wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed being close to him, how much she wanted to kiss him, again and again, but she couldn't. In this very moment, Aoko couldn't quite breathe, couldn't think, there was just the two of them, and everything else faded out in white fog.

Swallowing, she leaned forward again, just barely brushing her lips against his, feeling for the first time a spark that hadn't been there before. Her lips felt on fire, burning in sweltering heat and the only water around was his very own lips. But taking another kiss from him in such a bold way was not something Aoko wanted to do again.

Keeping her fingers on his cheek, softly, gently, lying on his skin, her thumb brushing over his lower lip absentmindedly, she kissed the corner of his mouth lightly.

And for now, it had to be enough.

* * *

There were times, especially at night, when Aoko would miss him so much she'd straight out consider going over to his house and just lie down next to him. She didn't necessarily need to touch him, just watching him, maybe cuddling a little bit, would be enough for her. But at the same time she wondered if she was crossing a line. Kaito never objected, never stopped her kissing him but he also never reciprocated.

"Ne, Kaito."

And yet.

He'd meet her much more often lately.

Sometimes she'd disappoint herself when she didn't think it was alright to kiss him again and she'd hesitate and not do anything. Other times she'd simply lose all her courage because while he never told her no, he also never explicitly told her to continue, neither in his body language nor through spoken words – of course, the second time she kissed him, he'd been much more relaxed than the first time, seemingly anticipating what she'd do that time, surprising him but in a positive way.

Still, Aoko took her time and waited for the right moment to initiate anything else.

"Can I try something?"

It was a Saturday evening and though she'd wanted to go watch a movie in the cinema with him, she figured maybe watching a movie alone with him at home was much better and so they were sitting next to each other on the couch in her living room.

Her father wouldn't come home for a while, probably, as Kaitou Kid had sent a new Kid heist note just that evening and the whole task force would be forced to decode the cryptic message Kid left behind. That left enough time for her to get her nerves under control and make another move on him.

Kaito looked at her with bright, curious eyes and nodded the slightest bit. It was enough to encourage her to do what she planned on doing. But then, losing her nerves, she couldn't help the shiver at the doubts swirling through her mind. Still, she'd already asked him and so she couldn't go simply back and do nothing.

Pulling her legs beneath her, she leaned to her left, to his side and their shoulders brushed, while at the same time she grabbed his fingers, softly, uncertain and tentative. Pulling his hand on her lap, she gingerly turned it around, palm up and sank to his side, her head falling onto his shoulder in the process but her gaze never left his hand.

He had magician's hands, in one word – perfect. They were smooth and warm, he had long fingers with soft fingertips, just barely rough from performing all his magic. Barely because magic wasn't like other arts – he didn't have to hold a pencil or brush day after day after day, he didn't have to play an instrument, the same instrument every day. Magic was so much more. It was something new every day and it showed in his hands. Sometimes it might go up in his face, literally, but all in all he had soft, healthy hands.

Brushing over his palm softly, Aoko closed her eyes.

It wasn't what she had in mind for today's plans but when she closed her hand around his and their fingers crossed in a hold, she calmed her racing heart and fell asleep at his side, content.

* * *

"Ne, Kaito."

She never intended it to become a game for her. A game for them both, like a card game, like Poker, only she wasn't sure if there would be winners and losers or something else entirely. But like a game it was addicting to her and every approach towards him that wasn't purely friend-only friendly was a gamble. She'd always ask before she tried something new but every time was a gamble he might snap and tell her no, tell her to go to hell, tell her it was enough, she crossed a line she shouldn't have. Every ask was a dare, a dare of losing him and yet, she risked it.

Throwing her cards down because she had yet another bad hand, she gave up. Playing poker against Kaito was impossible to win unless he let her. And so, her mind drifted to faraway lands and what-ifs.

"Can I try something?"

It was different now. They were sitting in her room, on her floor and her father was downwards, watching TV, maybe, or cooking. She knew her door wasn't locked and he could easily barge in any second – he usually didn't but the possibility was there.

Kaito put down his cards, too, indicating that he was listening, waiting, anticipating her yet another new move. Was he as excited and scared as she was? With his Poker Face in place it was hard to say.

Scrambling through the space separating them, she took a seat on his lap yet again but this time his legs were neatly folded beneath him and with the hard carpeted ground beneath them, it felt different, as if they went from shy lovers to something much more intimate and while Aoko yearned for his lips, she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eyes this time.

Instead, she lay her head on his shoulder innocently, similarly to last time and though she felt slight disappointment in her belly that she'd not get to taste his lips this time, it slowly faded because the feeling of him beneath her, her right hand on his chest and her left on his bare shoulder brought a completely different feeling she didn't regret one bit.

His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and calmed her nerves, lulling her in the lullaby it was silently singing, giving her strength and the courage to continue her journey of discovering her best friend.

Slowly but steadily, she'd brush her fingers over his shoulder and then gradually slide down towards his upper arm. She never realized how his muscles had grown and she wondered why – Kaito was never one for working out and yet his body spoke a totally different language. And though he wasn't buff, not at all, his body held a kind of strength that the most body builders didn't possess.

Burying her nose in his shoulder briefly, she closed her eyes and let his smell overwhelm her. He didn't put on any cologne this time, she could tell, and lo and behold, she liked it more than the most expensive perfume he could buy. It was just him, sweet and spicy with a hint of untouchable and forbidden. He was like the apple Adam and Eve weren't supposed to taste – but she did, he was the apple and she tasted him and now couldn't get enough anymore.

Opening her eyes again, she let her hand fall, ever so slowly, along his biceps and then elbow to his forearm. She'd never realized he was one of those people having their veins protruding and how much she actually liked it. She'd touch a point on his arm and try to stop the flow of blood, tried to make the vein invisible in his arm but it never quite happened and she followed the line with her finger, up and down, up and down, mesmerized, addicted.

* * *

"Ne, Kaito."

It was early May and the last days before all the sakura would fade, waiting for next spring to start the wonder anew.

It was May and only in northern Japan sakura was still blooming. Northern Japan where Kid had planned yet another heist and Aoko had dragged a reluctant Kaito with her on the trip.

She'd not waste another opportunity even if she couldn't say that any opportunity up to now had been a failure even if she might not have gotten to kiss him, still, at least they got to spend a few silent, intimate moments together.

"Can I try something?"

She had to phrase it like the question it was because if she up and told him she wanted to try something, he might not easily tell her no. If it was a question it was much more innocent, she gave him much more power to stop her and not regret anything. If she told him she wished to do something then he might not refuse her even if he wanted to.

They were standing underneath a sakura tree with the flowers in full bloom, the sun shining on their skin and warming them.

He looked down at her and Aoko found acceptance in those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

They were surrounded by people, couples, children – many other people enjoying the lovely view and Aoko had her heart beat wildly in her chest when she put her hands on his chest, stood on tiptoes, closed her eyes briefly and chastely kissed him on his lips.

It was quick, just a brush of her lips against his, just a soft touch of skin on skin though it left her lips tingling and every time her body would feel electricity going through, every touch making it worse and worse, the warmth spreading through her and making her aching for more.

She fell back to her feet, turned around and left him.

* * *

"Kaito."

Any moment someone could walk around the corner, but it was that kind of danger that Aoko started to revel in. First with her father, then at the park and now at school.

Kaito stopped but didn't turn around and Aoko hesitated only a moment. Putting her arms around him from behind, she breathed in, breathed _him_ in, pushed her nose on his shoulder again – god she loved his strong body so much.

"Tell me to stop", she breathed against his shoulder and opened a few buttons of his school uniform, wriggling her hands beneath, just above his shirt and strong chest. She'd love to open those buttons too just so she could feel his hot and smooth skin beneath her fingers but she didn't want him getting into trouble should they get found out – not that she'd let that happen but then again she wasn't exactly listening for voices and footsteps.

She kissed his neck and pushed her body against his, pushed her breasts against his back, wondering if he could feel her as consciously as she did. Stroking his chest tenderly, she peppered his neck with hot, wet kisses, going up to his chin, as far as she was able to reach on tiptoes – and then stopped as abruptly as she started.

* * *

It was just a few days later and they were on cleaning duty, alone, because the other two got sick and due to Kaito's misbehaving they got sentenced to cleaning duty all alone – much to Aoko's delight.

Her wariness and anxiety had long since turned into anticipation and pure boldness whenever she could get a chance – which didn't mean that she'd just jump him whenever she felt like it, but ever since the sakura incident when Kaito had let her kiss him in public, she thought that maybe he enjoyed her little game as much as she did.

"Ne, Kaito?"

She let go of the mop, setting it aside at the wall and immediately, Kaito did the same, stopping in front of the teacher's desk, leaning against it.

She had upped the game last time when she had opened his jacket and kissed his neck like his forbidden, secret lover – that she was. But she couldn't go back to simple touches of his hands and arms and shoulders. She couldn't go back to not kissing him and be contempt with it. She didn't necessarily need his lips, but she needed to touch him, she needed her lips to touch his body, his face, his neck, his shoulder – she wasn't picky at least.

Walking up to him like a tiger right ahead of jumping her prey, she held his gaze, his challenging gaze daring her to keep her game up. He must like it as much as she did.

"Tell me to stop", she whispered, but with a clear and steady voice and though her heart hammered in her chest and the warmth spread through her body, she found herself confident and empowered, not in the slightest surprised that he made her feel like that.

It was _tell me to stop_ from then on, from the day she had upped the game and not _can I try something_ because she knew that answer to it, she knew he'd let her try, the only question that stayed was how far would he let her. If she went too far, he'd have to tell her.

She pressed her body against his, her chest against his chest, pulling her arms up and around him, never breaking the eye contact. Shoving him against the table, she stood on tiptoes again because he was that much taller than her but she didn't mind that one bit when she slammed her lips against his in a single explosion of emotions.

It was different than their first kiss, which was shy and soft and kind of awkward, so different from what she'd imagined it to be and though she had liked it, this was that much better.

And for the first time, while not touching her, Kaito reciprocated the kiss, pushing into it, deepening it and Aoko never knew how much she needed him to actually acknowledge her like that, push into that kiss like that.

With her eyes closed, she ran her fingers through his soft, tousled short hair, pressing his head closer to her, pressing her own body to his, closer and closer until she could do nothing but _feel_.

And just when she was about to deepen the kiss, to open her mouth and shove her tongue in his mouth, she let go, just as fast as she had slammed into him.

* * *

It was Kaito's 18th birthday, it was a special day to celebrate. But Kaito being Kaito, of course, didn't want to celebrate it so Aoko being Aoko had to lure him to her own house under some pretense she didn't give much thought into to surprise him with the party she threw him.

She had invited all the people she knew and all the people she knew would want to celebrate with him, even his fangirls who threw their arms around him and threw kissy faces at him and shy smiles and Akako's own calculating gaze.

She wasn't his girlfriend so she had no right to claim any possession over him but while they weren't quite official lovers, they weren't just friends anymore, either. They were something in-between which Aoko couldn't place, couldn't put a label on and maybe also didn't want to. But right here, right now, while she wanted Kaito to have fun and enjoy himself amid all their friends, she had also made herself look pretty for him, buying a quite expensive dress, white like innocence (and that stupid thief and maybe she thought he might like it because he liked Kaitou Kid so much, too), form-fitting until her waist with the neckline going as low as her breasts, leaving little to imagination. It had an A-line and the skirt fell just short beneath her butt – enough that she was decent but it was the first as daring dress she possessed, and God forbid, wore.

She had meant Kaito to be the eye catcher of the party – and he was – but she didn't miss the looks, the staring glances of the guys and the envied ones of the girls. And of course, of all the people, she hadn't missed the way his face froze when he had laid eyes on her when she came to pick him up at his house. She had put on some slight make-up and curled her hair – something she'd not done before and Kaito didn't seem to dislike it.

It was later, after all the singing and drinking and dancing that Aoko took Kaito by the hand and dragged him to her dark room, for the first time locking it behind her. She didn't know if he'd reject her this time, if he'd yell at her, ask her if she was stupid or if he'd enjoy it and let her do. She also didn't know if she'd be any good but she wouldn't back out now.

"I never gave you your present."

With that she pushed him on her bed into a sitting position and then went to her desk, grabbing a white envelope.

"Just – take whoever you want. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

With a small unsure smile, she walked back to him and gave him the paper with Kaito tentatively taking it out of her hand. She kept the room dark with only the moon giving them a source of light.

"Thanks, you really didn't need to, Aoko."

She only shook her head and then stepped between his legs, placing her hands on his shoulders which in turn made him look up at her.

"And – I have a second present for you if you want."

He was tipsy but not drunk, Aoko had made sure of that because she wanted this night to be special for him. She wanted him to enjoy himself and she didn't want to take advantage of him when he was drunk and couldn't decide with a clear head. Being tipsy was alright, being tipsy meant he could say no at any given time and she'd stop – she herself hadn't had even a single drop of anything that might intoxicate her in any way. He was enough for that already.

"Another present?"

This time he seemed much more outspoken than usually during their sessions. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking.

"Yes. But you need to tell me to stop."

She seemed to lose herself in his gaze for a while, staring into the abyss once more, finding herself alone in the dark sea at night but instead of panicking she felt at ease, calm and confident she'd make it back to the shore.

When he placed his hands on her thighs and slowly brushed up, towards her butt until he stopped too close to where she wanted him to touch her, she lost her focus, lost in the feeling of his hands on her, for the very first time ever since she had started this and she couldn't be any happier.

Her skin tingled, for the first time not because she touched him but because his hands on her felt like fire and ice and fireworks all in one, something she never would have imagined, something she wouldn't be able to ever forget. Already she was more and more addicted to him, to his lips, to his arms, to his body and now the worst – his touch.

"Did you buy this short dress to make it easier for me to see your panties?"

There was mischievousness in his eyes and an easy grin on his lips, squeezing her thighs for good measure.

"Bold of you to assume I'm wearing any."

It took just that one phrase to fully destroy him – his eyes widened noticeably, his mouth opened in shock and his face reddened with a hue she'd not seen on his face before. His body froze right in front of her, his grip on her thighs just beneath her butt stiffened and she could see the struggle on his face, thinking about moving his hands further up and finding out if she was bluffing or not. But she wouldn't make it that easy for him and she'd probably take the answer to that secret to her grave.

Bending down towards him, she closed her eyes and kissed him straight on his lips, successfully getting him out of his shock before he leaned back slightly, ending their kiss.

"You shouldn't be saying such things, Aoko. My hands are too close to finding out whether you're lying or not."

For emphasize, he squeezed her thighs again, softly, and she never wanted him to let go of her again, until he moved his hands up, just a tiny microscopic bit, but it was enough to spark a fire in her to just throw all her plans overboard and go with the mood. But she couldn't.

Swallowing, she tried to forget his touch on her.

This was about him. This was his special day. He'd turn 18 only once and she wanted him to remember it, even if one day they'd go their separate ways, she wanted to be that one girl he'd never forget.

"Shut up." She ordered harshly and kissed his mouth, then kissed the corner of his mouth, then his neck, before she bent one knee between his legs on the bed and kept her hands on his shoulders to support her weight. "Enjoy it or tell me to stop."

When she kissed his neck, his perfume engulfed her senses. It must be new because she'd not smelt it before on him. It had a spice-y note and there was some sweetness in it but mostly he smelled like a warm day outside with the soft breeze of the wind touching her gently, ruffling through her hair, the birds chirping – but she wasn't on the grass but up in the air, flying. It was hardly a smell but that was what came to her mind when the smell enveloped her.

Licking over his throat, feeling his quickened pulse beneath her tongue, she traced lines on his neck, pleased with her work hearing his breathing quicken.

She let her hands wander downwards, from his shoulders to his chest, slowly opening button after button of his white shirt. She was even more pleased to find he wore nothing under it but his hot and smooth skin. Pushing the shirt down his shoulders, Aoko left kiss after kiss on his neck and then chest, her fingertips brushing over his chest lightly, making him shiver – in pleasure, she hoped.

She let her hands wander further, down, lower and lower, and when it landed on his jeans, a bulge had already formed, his hand shot out and grabbed hers, pulling her away. It wasn't what Aoko wished for but if that was what he wanted, she'd respect his choices.

"Aoko", he moaned, not sounding at all as if he didn't want her to touch him there.

She straightened up again, kissed his neck before placing her lips on his. "Are you sure?"

Maybe it was too much, maybe that was that line she shouldn't cross, a line he wouldn't let her cross but it was a line she _wanted_ to cross. Not against his wishes, obviously, but was it really something he didn't wish for?

"Are _you_?" he whispered and looked her in the eyes, watching her with a serious look even if his eyes were slightly hazy, unfocused. It was endearing how he took care of her, thought about her more than about him even if no one was forcing her to do anything she didn't want. All the things she had initiated, they came from her, those were all her ideas, stemmed from her very own needs and wishes and nothing, absolutely nothing had been done because she had felt any kind of pressure.

"I've never been surer in my life", she breathed against his lips, brushing over them before shoving her tongue in-between his lips and into his mouth. At the same time the grip on her hand vanished and she moved it down again, over his jeans and his erection, making Kaito moan against her lips.

He tilted his head back, efficiently breaking the lip-lock with her but Aoko didn't mind and kissed his chin before slowly falling onto her knees between his legs, trailing kisses along his chest in the process.

Pressing her face onto his stomach, breathing in his very own addicting smell, her hands brushed over his thighs tentatively, from his knees to his crotch, slowly, testing the waters, hoping he craved her touch as much as she loved touching him.

Fumbling with his jeans' button, she opened them and pushed down as far as was possible with Kaito sitting. It was as far as she came before her nerves skyrocketed and her hands started shaking slightly, not in fear but not quite anticipation, either. It was maybe the expectation to do it right, to have Kaito enjoy it, and maybe partly fear, too, because she's never done anything like this before – she'd not even seen a man naked before and now she'd not only see her _best friend_ naked but also _touch_ him _– taste_ even.

Aoko had read, of course, she had read books and articles and people's opinions and experiences on what it's like to see a penis, touch and feel and even taste it. She read about the dos and don'ts but right here, right now it was an absolutely different situation than what she imagined. In her mind, it felt easy, smooth and easy, she'd kiss him, touch him, feel him and then she'd make him feel really good – in her mind she was much more confident than right now.

"You don't have to", Kaito murmured, noticing her hesitation – but Aoko heard the strain in his voice, the disappointment if she really stopped now – not that he'd ever hold it against her but it was still there. She had started this game and now she needed to reach the finish line. Stopping in the middle was unforgivable. Stopping now was not an option.

"It's fine."

She just needed to clear her mind, take a deep breath and steel her nerves. She was just nervous, the need to be perfect was rooted too deeply in her core making things all the harder.

Aoko moved her hand from his thigh to his bulge and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine at hearing his moan. Maybe this wasn't as difficult as she made it out to be, after all.

Stroking up and down she tried to get used to the new feeling beneath her hand even if he was still clothed with his boxers – once she took them off it'd be a whole different experience.

She felt Kaito twitch beneath her hand and his boxers were quite wet already, making her happy that she had that kind of effect on him. But soon she figured there was still too much clothing involved and Aoko pushed his boxers down, too. Now, his best friend – a term she didn't feel all too happy using now – sat mostly naked right in front of her, with her face in front of his dick and – reading about it, hearing about it and then seeing it – it felt nearly overwhelming. Nearly.

With her face burning, and Aoko was glad it was dark and he had his head thrown back so he didn't see her biting her lip in nervousness and the vicious blush seeing him like that, she grasped him gently because how much pressure would hurt him? She didn't know.

He was already wet but when she moved her hand, it didn't go too well and quite quickly Kaito clasped her hand with his own and showed her how she needed to go. It felt good, having him show her – he trusted her enough and she didn't do it wrong, she wouldn't hurt him. It was reassuring even if the burning in her face probably wouldn't stop ever again.

He let go of her hand when she followed a steady rhythm, moving up and down, again and again, making him quietly moan in pleasure. But that wasn't only what she wanted to do – it was the first step but not the whole game.

Still, the step from touching Kaito's dick to actually tasting him was a big one and it took Aoko one more moment to compose herself enough to brush her tongue from shaft to tip and then, slowly, tentatively, take him into her mouth.

He tasted salty, pre-cum already present, successfully making him wet. She grazed her tongue over his tip, again and again, excitedly listening to his groans and feeling him twitch in her grip. She then started bobbing her head in a steady and not quite fast rhythm before soon Kaito stopped her.

"Wait", he groaned. "I'm too close."

Brushing her tongue over his tip one more time, Aoko let go and instead started pumping him again.

It was one thing, touching him, and it was another having him cum in her mouth – something she wasn't yet ready for and she was too glad he gave her a heads up, quite literally, before she was surprised.

"Shit."

Before Aoko could process what his curse meant, he grasped her hand again, effectively stopping her movement when he tensed and came on her hand and his stomach, making quite the mess. (Good thing she'd opened his shirt so at least that one stayed clean.)

It took Kaito a few minutes to find his composure again, and Aoko silently waited at his feet, not quite letting him go as long as he didn't let go of her hand, either.

And then he looked down at her, looked her straight in the eyes with an unreadable expression on his face and Aoko swallowed, let go of him and instantly left her room.

* * *

The door at the other end of the room opened and Aoko looked up with a look full of hope – someone needed to finally get her out of here. But then she found the thief in white standing behind the door and her hope dropped faster than light.

Groaning, she rattled at the chain again, effectively making Kid spin around and look at her.

"Really? Did it have to be you?" She rolled her eyes but instantly regretted it because what if he left and didn't alert anyone? She'd probably have to spend the whole night here.

"Wait! Before you leave, can you please get my father? I'd _really_ appreciate it if someone could get me out of here."

Kid didn't move, just watched her with an amused expression on his face and Aoko's mood soured further.

"Really, there is no need to laugh at me. Please, just let my father know that I'm here so someone can get a bolt cutter or whatever and get me out of here."

She rattled at the chain again for good measure, even if her wrist hurt because she had scratched it raw trying to get out of it. But her frustration was on another level, constantly high and only getting higher with everything that was going on and then she couldn't get out of stupid _handcuffs_ and _Kid_ of all people had to find her only for him to leave her and then she'd have to spe-

"What are you doing?"

She was quite shocked to find him walk towards her instead of leaving through the same door he came in.

"I'm fairly sure I can get you out of those much faster than if I were to call your father first, have him come here and _then_ have someone come here to free you. I figured you'd appreciate getting out of here much more quickly than that."

It successfully shut her up.

"What happened?" He asked when he reached her and squatted next to her.

"I'd – really rather not talk about it."

Leaning against the wall, she let Kid inspect her handcuffs and the chains.

"Did you get in trouble? These are not your standard handcuffs. Who chained you here?"

Aoko scoffed. "Duh. If they were I'd long be gone or do you really think I cannot pick a lock? Especially one on some dumb handcuffs with as many pins as I have in my hair right now? There is no fucking _lock_. Honestly, get my father. There is no way you can pick them _if there's no lock to pick_."

Kid stopped inspecting the chains and turned to her with a frown on his face. "Are you alright, Nakamori-san?"

Somehow it was all that was needed to make her explode.

"No, I'm fucking _not_ alright. I'm chained to a fucking pipe – I've been here for how many hours now? _I don't know_. And I gave my best friend a blowjob and then I ran away and now we're not talking anymore and I gave him a coupon for a really expensive ryokan for one weekend where I wanted him to take _me_ with him but instead I think he'll just take Akako-chan or, Hakuba-kun. And have I already mentioned? We're not quite talking anymore and he's my best friend, I mean, at least he was. He used to. And now? _I don't know_! Why did I run away that night? I don't _know_! But I did and now everything's fucked. And I kissed him and he never reciprocated, like, I don't get it or maybe I do. I don't know! I mean, I _do_ get it. I'm not beautiful like Akako-chan, I don't have boobs or hips or a butt to speak of. And if I were to cut my hair to Kaito's length and stopped wearing dresses and skirts, then I'd look like a guy. _I get it_! Why would he want to be with someone like that?! We're best friends – we were at least – and maybe that is all I can have with him – ever. _If_ I can even have that after everything that's happened now. I – I fucked up. Big time."

She rattled at the chains again, frustration overwhelming her before a warm hand grasped her wrist and stopped the movement.

"You're hurting yourself, Nakamori-san. If you irritate your skin any more, it will start bleeding."

Looking up with tears in her eyes, she groaned. "And I really just told you all that, didn't I?"

She blushed, hitting her face with her free arm, effectively hiding it from his view, while sinking lower – literally and figuratively.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

Scoffing, Aoko let go of her face again and looked up with a cross look. "Have you even been listening? I just said that we're kinda sorta not on speaking terms."

Now Kid scoffed. "Maybe the whole problem lies in your running away, Nakamori-san. Maybe he wants to talk to you but waits for you to make the first step."

She watched, quite stunned by his words, as Kid focused on her chains, turning them around and around, as far as was possible without breaking her wrist.

"You think it's just me?"

"Have you ever thought how you might not be the only insecure one?"

Scoffing again, Aoko shouted. "I'm _not_ insecure!"

Kid acknowledged that with a blank look saying more than words ever could.

Well, she might _be_ insecure, just a tad bit. She _had_ run away, after all. But talking to Kaito again…

"Maybe I am. Maybe you're right. But maybe Kaito doesn't _want_ to talk to me anymore. Maybe he really doesn't want to be seen with me. I mean, he never kissed me back. And while he might have been taken by surprise the first time I kissed him – he shouldn't have been surprised afterwards. Which means that he either didn't really want me to kiss him – but he never _said_ anything. He never pushed me back and I know Kaito. If he really hadn't wanted it, he would have pushed me away."

Deflating in depression, Aoko watched Kid work on her handcuff.

"I've been waiting for him to say something, _do_ something. He could yell at me for all I care. But – nothing. And – I get it. Why me if he can have someone like Akako? And maybe he's gay."

She barely registered him flinching before she continued.

"The way he butts heads with Hakuba-kun all the time … but then again. He's quite the pervert. Maybe he's bi. Anyway, obviously he's not into _me_ and that's the issue here."

She hit her head on the wall behind her and felt the need to rattle at the chains again only the strong grip stopping her.

"I mean I could get a breast surgery, right? I could take hormones, I could get the anti-baby pill prescribed but then I don't know what kind of side effects those things have. Maybe I'd get super ugly skin or I'd get fat. Then I'd have big boobs but I'd be fat and that is not something I want, either. And Otou-san wouldn't let me get breast surgery either way. So there's really nothing I can do about myself. It's either this or nothing."

She stayed silent for a while before her look traveled to him, watching him work on the chain focused, with his brow creased slightly and a frown on his face.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Where that came from, she had no idea but then it was out and she couldn't take the words back. And maybe she'd like to know the opinion of someone who was wanted by so many, regarded as the hottest specimen society has brought up so far. If he thought she wasn't as ugly as _she_ thought, not that she thought she was ugly but Kaito sure never told her otherwise, then maybe she could believe that.

He sighed, pulling his hands away from her handcuff and turned towards her. "Nakamori-san."

He sounded tired, as if they'd had this conversation for the hundreds time – but they hadn't had so she didn't quite understand why he sounded like that. But maybe her endless monologue tired him out? It wasn't as if she had planned on telling him all that – she felt embarrassed having told him, actually. But it was out now and she actually felt better having it off her chest now. Not that she didn't fear his response but it was too late to take things back.

Also, she felt bad having confined in _Kid_ of all people. He was that guy she was supposed to hate the most, after all. He was that guy she wished to rot in hell for all eternity. And now he was the only guy who knew about all her insecurities concerning her (former) best friend.

"Beauty is a very subjective thing. One might be offended just by being close to you while for someone else you might be the most precious being on the whole world."

"That's not what I asked! But I guess that just means the great Kaitou Kid thinks I'm ugly too."

She groaned again, her frustration spiking all the more, hitting her head against the wall in the process.

"Stop that."

His voice was friendly but firm and then she felt his hand on her head, preventing her from hitting it against the wall again.

He leaned quite intimately over her, so close that she could smell him and see his eye color – things she knew were too familiar. Eyes so blue she could drown in them and the spicy and sweet smell engulfing her? He exuded too much _kaito_ to just brush it away again.

"You have brightest, softest blue eyes which sparkle if you're happy. They start dangerously glinting whenever you're angry. You have lightly visible dimples whenever you smile that soft smile of yours. The way your face scrunches up in focus whenever you cannot figure out something until you do. The way you tackle problems, always with an encouraging smile and positive reassurance. The confidence and determination with which you see through whatever you set your mind on. Nakamori-san, I think you're _very_ beautiful but I don't think you should be hearing this from me."

No. Not from Kid.

Kaito.

Kaito should be telling her that instead.

This time Kid turned around and left before she could utter just one another word. And only after he was gone and she found her senses again, she realized her hand was long freed.

* * *

Huffing, she opened the door, finding an annoyed looking Kaito in front of it.

"Have you finished packing?!"

"Packing? What for?"

She had planned to spend the day with Keiko since Kaito never invited her to spend it with him and she figured he must have asked Akako, after all, or maybe Hakuba – she wasn't too sure still. Or someone else entirely but Aoko didn't care, as long as it wasn't her there was no point, at all.

"Ba–ro! _You_ gave me the coupon for the weekend stay, didn't you? Our train leaves in two hours. But if you don't want to go I could ask your father instead. I'm sure he'd be all up for a small vacation."

Aoko watched him with her mouth open and couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

Kaito – going with her? Spending 1,5 days just with her? Alone? Alone in a hotel room? With a private onsen?

Damn, her mind drifted away quite quickly, just thinking about all the possibilities left her breathless.

"Geez, get your head out of the gutter and start packing or I'll ask your father, for real!"

She blushed heavily, having been caught so straight forwardly about thinking _that_ kind of things right in front of him of all things. But she had given up on the possibility that Kaito would actually really ask _her_. Especially after that overly embarrassing conversation with Kid – who she believed to be Kaito but then again, what reason would Kaito have for being Kid? She was being stupid, really.

"And don't forget your kimono."

Frowning, Aoko cocked her head. "What for?"

"Duh, are you stupid? Today's tanabata. Have you forgotten? I though you chose _this_ day _because_ of the festival."

Aoko rolled her eyes. Of course, she hadn't forgotten. That was where she wanted to go with Keiko. But going with Kaito instead …

"I can't take the kimono."

"Fine, then take your yukata. But take _something_. And stop wasting time."

* * *

"Wow. You really outdid yourself with this, Aoko. How did you even pay for it all?"

Ryokan stays were extremely expensive, especially ones with a private onsen at the seaside with a sea view.

"I worked hard for it. Now don't ask stupid questions and enjoy your present."

The room was gigantic for Japanese conditions, surprising even Aoko who actually booked it. The photos didn't do the whole things justice with the big room and the big double sized bed and the couch and small table next to it. Just across the couch was the bathroom – and behind it the balcony with their private onsen. They had the sea view from the balcony, from the onsen. They could watch the waves, they could watch the sun set while bathing in the hot water. But while that was something Aoko wanted to enjoy, there was something else she wanted to enjoy _much more_.

Biting her lip she wondered how she should lure Kaito away from the balcony and on the bed. It was barely afternoon but she was _hungry_. And it wasn't food she wanted. Not after everything that's happened.

Kaito asked her. _Her_. It had to mean something.

He seemed to feel her stare on him because he turned around, curious, holding her gaze before, after a while, he took a step forward and then another and another until there were only millimeters separating them.

There was still some insecurity swimming in her mind – not just _some_ , she was so full of fears of not being perfect, which she wasn't, that she felt like suffocating. But Kaito was here. With her. No one else. After she had kissed him, touched him, aroused him, tasted him and lastly, even got him to cum. By now he should have realized how much she lusted after him – and not even just that, it was so much more. But lust played a big role in the whole thing anyway.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him along, to the bed where she pushed him down and before he could even protest, which he wouldn't have either way, she crawled over him and pressed her lips on his.

"Are you wearing panties this time?" he mumbled against her lips.

Aoko was sure he never found out if she actually had had some on during his birthday and she'd let him believe whatever he wanted. This time though – breaking the kiss, she raised an eyebrow.

"We were in public today, Kaito. Did you really want me to flash people?"

But the boy under her just grinned and she felt his hands travel from her thighs – oh what a great familiar feeling that was – to her butt. This time, though, he didn't stop there and soon she felt him stroke her behind in a very sensual way.

"No but flashing me is a different story."

Aoko rolled her eyes. "You're such a pervert, Kaito."

That comment made him snort. "Look who's talking."

Shaking her head, she pushed her lips against his again in a heated kiss. "Shut up."

They could talk – later.

Her hands roamed over his body, over his chest, something she was quite used by now, at least she felt confident enough in her abilities, as was proved on Kaito's birthday. She broke the kiss only to kiss his chin and then his throat – he smelt just like him this time. Spicy and sweet, dangerous and forbidden, that mixed with the knowledge that they were alone here, unsupervised with him having chosen her instead of anyone else, Aoko felt intoxicated, it felt exhilarating.

She pushed his shirt up because taking it off would require him to sit up and she liked him lying beneath her like that with her hands on him and her butt on his crotch. Brushing over his smooth skin, Aoko trailed kisses down the path her hands took moments before, over his chest, sucking on his nipples, something Aoko imagined would only arouse girls but going by his quickened breathing he seemed to enjoy it, too, over his abs – when did he get all these muscles? Not that she complained, it just made him that much hotter – closer and closer to his arousal.

Her hands brushed over his prominent erection in the jeans, when Aoko moved her lips over his stomach and his scar – and abruptly stopped, a cold shudder running through her.

She froze mid-pose, mid-kiss, her eyes wide and unbelieving, her mind blank.

"Aoko?"

She couldn't stop looking at the rose colored scar covering his stomach – the very same spot she knew some very dangerous criminal had gotten hurt while protecting hurt. But it couldn't be.

"Shit." He cursed before quickly pushing the shirt back down and slipping away from her, creating some distance between them, mentally and literally. "Shit. You know how I had that accident with my bike, right? It's where I got the scar. I just never told you so yo-"

"You're Kid."

She felt breathless, her mind empty, only one thought running through it, again and again and again.

Looking up, she could see how Kaito build up wall after wall after wall after she so diligently, patiently, with so much energy and time broke them down. It took one name and everything was broken again. He was Kaito again, the boy she didn't know anymore, the boy who hid behind walls and secrets, the boy who'd never let her see.

"I told you. I'm not Kid."

Weirdly, she wasn't angry. She wasn't.

True, she hated Kid but then again. She _loved_ Kaito. And if Kaito and Kid were the same person, she couldn't possibly hate him.

Looking down again where his scar was supposed to be she felt sorrow more than anything else – she had wondered why Kaitou Kid would jump after her, why he'd get hurt because of her, _for_ her and now she had her answer. It was – somehow even better this way. He wasn't some kind of criminal pervert trying to secure a favor from her, probably manipulating her to do something for him and against her father –this was just her best friend Kaito. _Of course_ , he'd want to save her, save her life. She felt relief knowing that. Relief and nothing else.

Nodding, she stood up and viewed him with a curious look on her face. "Let's get ready for the festival. I'm really looking forward to it."

* * *

Kaito had helped her make her hair, mostly _he_ did it with her holding the pins, helped her into her yukata and then changed into his own. The whole atmosphere was tense and Kaito was barely talking to her, answering with _yes'_ and _no'_ s and _hmm_ 's. He was extremely difficult to communicate with whenever he was in one of his moods and it made her angry but at least he didn't leave her alone – she honestly wouldn't put it behind him to just up and run away. After all, she had found out he was Kid, something he'd so diligently tried to keep from her. And as much as he was still trying to tell her that he wasn't, in fact, Kid, she now knew better.

She tried to take his hand during the festival, once or twice, but he'd pull away and put some more distance between them. He'd go to one stand or another, trying this game or another, barely even looking in her direction and after one hour of patiently walking behind him, Aoko lost it.

She had been frustrated before, insecure, scared, craving his touch and now he was giving her the cold shoulder on top of everything.

She snapped and she grabbed his arm, successfully stopping his walking away and moping about.

"I've had enough, Kaito!" she shouted loud enough for bystanders to turn her way. But then she added a little quieter. "Go fuck _yourself_!"

With that she turned around and stormed back to the hotel.

She hadn't worked so hard, so many months, to have enough money to afford something like that hotel room – it was the priciest room the hotel had to offer! – for him to just mope around and ignore her. She had especially chosen this day because she had wanted to spend the festival with him, enjoying herself and making it a special day for him too. She had hoped to spend the night with him, to cross that line and never go back anymore.

And now things were ruined.

She had half the mind to just pack up and leave but maybe she should just throw _him_ out instead so she could at least enjoy the view and the onsen. It was _her_ money, after all, even if it was a present for _him_.

She wondered why she hadn't realized he had a scar on his stomach, why she hadn't realized sooner that he was Kid. But that night on his birthday her room had been plunged in darkness and she had been way too nervous to notice anything beside the essentials.

She stormed into the room and had half the mind to slam the door shut – but wisely decided against it. It wasn't the door's fault that she was so angry. It was only Kaito's and the fact that he didn't follow her back only infuriated her that much more. He probably found some other girl who'd make big eyes at him and he'd buy her stuff and show her some magic tricks and then they'd – groaning, she splashed her face with ice cold water, trying to dispel those traitorous thoughts away.

Kaito was stupid but not suicidal.

And he knew very well, should he pull that stunt he was dead.

She'd learn how to bury bodies without leaving any evidence.

She was so enraged she didn't even feel like soaking in the onsen. Instead, she sat down in the chair on the balcony and watched the sea and the horizon.

It was later, only a few minutes before they were supposed to have dinner that Kaito came back, quietly, thankfully without a girl by his side (good for him).

"Wow, has Your Majesty finally decided to honor us with his presence, yes?"

Kaito just rolled his eyes and walked to his bag. "I'm going home, Aoko."

It froze her for a second, a cold and darkness swallowing her she hasn't felt before. She wanted to tell him to just go. But she couldn't. Not like this.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" she shouted and walked into the room, stopping in front of him. "So, you're the fucking big Kaitou Kid. Big deal. Who the fuck even cares? I, for _fuck_ 's sake, fucking _don't_!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "What's with you? Don't you think that were a few too many _fuck_ s in that sentence?"

"Fuck, Kaito! I don't give a fucking shit about Kaitou Kid, but I want to fuck _you_!"

There.

It was out.

Her face was probably too red by now but she was too angry and too frustrated to care. She needed to get it out of her system and with Kaito gone it was back to her hand and that just wasn't satisfying anymore.

Kaito stood in front of her, frozen, a blank look on his face, maybe calculating, maybe thinking, maybe struggling to decide how to let her down gently, maybe not. Who knew what was going on in that head of his.

"Is that all? Really? You let me kiss you, time and time again, you let me touch you, _god damn it_ , I gave you a fucking blowjob and this is what _I_ get? Is this how much I am worth to you? Just because I found out you're Kid – which you never even confirmed. And now you're leaving? Leaving me alone here just like-"

She watched him stand there watching her, with a blank look on his face, absolutely unreadable and unyielding and in that moment Aoko realized, she lost.

Deflating visibly, she brushed over her face tiredly, pinching her nose in frustration. "Fine."

Turning around and giving him some space, she walked to the door since dinner was ready – not that she was hungry but it was already paid and she would be damned if she let the best sea food go to waste because Kaito was a little bitch.

"Have a safe trip home, Kaito."

Aoko didn't look back, just slipped into some shoes and left the room.

* * *

Well.

If there was one thing Aoko was good in, then it was fucking things up.

That was what she had told Kid, too, wasn't it? Actually it was Kaito. She had told Kaito. She had confided in Kid – but in reality it was Kaito and Kaito knew all her deepest thoughts and fears and _everything_ and she just saw walls around him.

Well, maybe if she hadn't used as many _fucks_ and hadn't just straight up told him how much she wanted to fuck him he wouldn't have reacted like that.

Rolling her eyes, Aoko groaned quietly, pressing her hands on her eyes, wishing she could just drown herself.

Honestly, her only talent was ruining things – mostly for herself.

Sitting on one of the chairs at the table, she waited patiently for first course of the six-course menu she had paid so much for.

She had even requested a table in the very back so that she wouldn't have to see all the pitying looks people threw her way when they saw a young girl eating alone in an expensive traditional hotel restaurant. Maybe that was the worst – that she had to sit alone at a table meant for at least two people.

Leaning her chin on her left hand, she played with the chopsticks absentmindedly.

She wondered if that was what a breakup felt like and if it did then it actually really wasn't as bad. She wasn't angry, she wasn't even sad. She felt oddly – empty. Detached. There was nothing, no emotion swirling on her mind, well, besides regret maybe.

If she had acted as if she hadn't realized who he was, if she had just played along then maybe Kaito would have stayed. Maybe they would have the greatest experience during the festival and he'd be sitting with her right here opposite of her and she'd be teasing him with fish he hated so much and then they'd go up and they'd spend the hottest night ever together.

But maybe that was also part of the reason he left. Maybe he didn't want to sleep with her. Maybe he didn't want to touch her – after all, wasn't it amazing for a guy to get a blowjob independently from who actually did it? Maybe he just used her but she definitely _let_ him use her. She had definitely enjoyed herself, too. But maybe he was too repulsed by seeing _her_ naked and actually didn't want to touch her and maybe he had thought that he could try but in the end realized that he couldn't.

Yeah.

Sighing, her shoulders slumped.

That must actually be what really happened.

Kaito must have felt guilty after she had told Kid all the things she'd had on her mind and he had wanted to try things out for her. But then he just couldn't bring himself to do it, after all, and called it quits.

"What's with that pathetic posture, huh? And why did it have to be f- _fish_?!"

Upon hearing his voice, Aoko shot upright and couldn't quite believe her eyes when that idiot sat down opposite of her right before the first course was served.

"What are you doing here? The last train is leaving soon."

"What, now you want to get rid of me?"

Aoko scoffed. "If you want to continue being a little _bitch_ then _yes_ , I think it'd be better if you actually left."

"If I did that your old man would kill me. Besides, you're not even legal yet. I could hardly leave you alone, now could I?"

Aoko rolled her eyes. "You act as if it physically _hurts_ you being here, though."

"It _hurts_ me that I'll have to go to bed _hungry_."

Aoko couldn't help but grin at that. "I think you deserve that."

"About that. We need to talk. But not here."

Aoko shrugged. "Sure." She had already ruined everything, she had nothing to lose anymore. But Kaito was here and she, at least, didn't have to spend dinner all alone with all the pitying looks on her back.

* * *

They left the hotel after dinner, not quite hungry like Kaito had feared, as not only fish was served but also some meat and rice and vegetables which she selflessly gave up to him so that he didn't have to starve. Also, Aoko wasn't as hungry because she could eat his fish portions, anyway.

The walked along the sea shore in silence watching the sun slowly set on the horizon. It was a very pretty sight and Aoko savored the moment for times when she didn't feel good.

Suddenly, Kaito grasped her hand, making her look up sharply. She couldn't stop the comment.

"Really? Now I'm good enough?"

It was the first time she saw him as angry, pulling her roughly against him and slamming his lips on hers. It shut her up really quickly and very efficiently.

"Stop", he groaned angrily, placing kiss, "undervaluing", after kiss, "yourself!" on her lips. " _Aho_ ko."

"You never gave me reason to."

He bit her lip after that statement.

"And yet you want to fuck me", he said amusedly.

"Well, someone has to."

He let go of her lips and pushed her an arm length away from him. "Why are you so vulgar? It's unlike you."

Aoko shrugged. "I'm frustrated, Kaito. Unsatisfied. And I think I had this perfect thing with you that I fucked up, so really, who cares how I talk?"

She turned around to keep walking when a hand shot out and pulled her against a body again, _his_ body. "For someone as smart as you you're incredibly stupid."

Leaning her head against his chest, she sighed. "See? Not very encouraging, at all."

"You haven't ruined anything at all."

"Oh? Then it was just my imagination that you actually wanted to go home before dinner?"

Maybe what she felt wasn't only regret, maybe she was also just tired. Tired of this game. Tired of trying so hard and never getting anywhere. Tired of hoping and fearing and thinking and not being able to sleep. Maybe she was just tired of everything.

"Aoko", he said seriously but with a tired sigh on his lips, pushing her chin upwards so she had to look at him. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

"What, exactly, should I be angry about because I can think of a lot of things I _should_ be angry about."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "About knowing I'm Kid. Last I knew you hated him."

The girl shrugged again. "Well. Yeah. I do. Personality-wise he's the worst. But. He's you. It changes _everything_. I couldn't possibly hate _you_."

"Because you want to fuck me?" he asked carefully making her blush.

"I want to fuck you because", she turned her head around, the blush spreading on her face, "because I like you."

Turning her head to him again, she scoffed. "There! There you have it. I said it. It's out now."

Kaito cleared his throat, an innocent look crossing his face. "What did you say? I couldn't really hear you. Would you mind repeating that?"

Aoko hit him hard but didn't avert her gaze again. " _Ba_ kaito! I like you, okay?! Why do I have to be the one doing all the firsts? Isn't it supposed to be the guy's part? Now don't you dare tell me you don't like me after you had me say it _twice_!"

Kaito grinned mischievously, lifting his hand in front of her nose before he suddenly poofed a rose into it. "I wouldn't even think of it."

Taking the rose out of his hand, Aoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The rose smelled like she knew it would, like a rose, floral, sweet, full of love. It was his way of saying _I like you too_ and she accepted it. For now. Until he was ready to say it, maybe not in so many words, but she'd wait for the day.

* * *

"I hate to admit it, Kaito, but," she stood in the door frame to the bathroom with Kaito lying on the bed, his arms behind his head. "you can't imagine how much the thought of fucking Kaitou Kid turns me on."

It had the desired effect on him, making his face instantly bright red and his eyes wide, watching her with his mouth open. It definitely let him lose his damned Poker Face for a second at least and she reveled in it.

"No, really, think about it. If I told anyone that I actually fucked Kaitou Kid, they'd try to kill me out of jealousy because you're that God that everyone wants to fuck, you know?"

One thing was for sure. She _did_ hate Kaitou Kid but she couldn't _unsee_ how hot he was, partially because he was Kaito and Kaito couldn't possibly be any hotter, and maybe partially because he was that unreachable, forbidden God everyone wanted to have a taste of. And knowing that Kid was actually Kaito made her feel better about herself because it was alright to lust after him, consequently making it alright to lust after Kid too.

"Just imagine all the possibilities. You could sneak into my room at night, all in white, all dangerous and forbidden, and my father would kill you if he found you there. Or imagine if our gazes meet during one of your heists and then it gets so hot in the room that you can bare-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. You want Kid to fuck you." He looked into her eyes, grinning, and pulled himself up onto his elbows.

It was weird how his vulgarity made her blush all of a sudden. "No. First, I want to fuck _him_. It can be the other way around the next time."

"Next time, huh?"

She leaned on the frame and slowly pulled the pin out of her hair, making it fall free. "If you want, of course."

She didn't really feel sexy, especially not in front of him, not after all the words he'd thrown her way. But he was here. With her. In the bed, probably waiting for her to straddle him again, to kiss him and make him feel good again.

"Why did you never really kiss me back?"

He cocked his head and smiled sheepishly. "Because I wouldn't have been able to stop anymore."

"Huh?"

"Don't look like that, baro! What did you think? I'd just let you kiss and touch me out of the goodness of my heart?" He snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

She swallowed. Well, she _didn't_ really think that of course, but.

"Really? Come on Aoko, I'm not a man whore. I wouldn't just let anyone touch me. But if I had kissed you back, if I had touched you too and later you would have realized that you're not ready for that step, it would have been really difficult for me."

It must suck to be a guy.

"Also, I hadn't wanted you to find out I'm Kid. I'm positively surprised you haven't yet called your father and have me arrested. Your reaction is not something I would have imagined in my wildest dreams."

Sighing, because she couldn't stay away from him after all, she walked up to the bed again, crawling on it and straddling him. She opened his yukata, leaned over his stomach and kissed the incriminating scar softly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

Grabbing her shoulders gently, Kaito pulled her to him and hugged her close. "I deserved it."

"Just because you're Kid?"

"Because you got dragged into my mess."

Bracing her arms next to his head, she looked down. "I think we were a great team in that mess of yours."

He scoffed. "You nearly got _impaled_."

Aoko sighed theatrically. "Nothing happened, you successfully saved me from certain doom. Anyway, can we maybe stop talking and dedicate our time to some nicer things?"

"Like fucking?" he asked dryly, a mocking smile on his lips.

She nodded. "Like fucking."

It was enough to pull her against him tightly and then turn them around so that she was lying under him now and he had to brace himself so he wasn't too heavy lying on her.

"Do you even have protection?"

"You're insulting me now. I didn't plan this whole thing and then forgot the most important thing."

Kaito grinned and kissed her passionately. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't irresponsible."

(What he didn't tell her was the fact that he brought protection, too, but teasing her was like home to him and he couldn't pass up even a single opportunity.)

Biting her lip, he caressed her side sensually. "I thought _you_ wanted to fuck Kaitou Kid."

Opening her eyes, she rolled them in annoyance. "Do you see him somewhere? I don't. And since it's just _you_ , I think you can do some work, too, after all the time."

That and she was nervous. Going all the way was yet another step that didn't quite scare her but didn't come that easily, either, and if Kaito was in control doing things then she could just let herself fall and enjoy the show. In the end it all came down to trust. And trust was something she had in abundancy.

Kaito sighed and kissed her. "Fine, my princess."

She was still wearing her yukata from the festival and – a surprise for Kaito underneath.

When Kaito kissed her neck, he throat and sucked on her skin, she closed her eyes, buried her hands in his soft hair, her heart thrumming wildly in her chest. Her skin felt hot wherever he touched her and she moaned in delight. As much as she loved to touch him, having him touch _her_ instead aroused her much more than she anticipated.

"Don't leave hickeys", she breathed.

"Too late."

She would have groaned in annoyance but in that moment his hand wandered from beside her head to her chest and she bit her lip instead, pressing her breast into his hand like the needy, starved girl that she was.

He touched her and stroked her breast over the cloth and Aoko moaned softly, encouraging him to trail kisses down her collarbone. Moving his hand further south, he pushed his body up, so that he was no longer lying on her, which in turn made Aoko cling to his head like a baby to its mother.

"Don't stop", she whined which made Kaito chuckle.

"My, aren't you needy?"

Aoko rewarded this with pushing his head between her breasts again, feeling his wet kisses on her skin made her feel lightheaded and unfocused. But his hands were busy with something which weren't her breasts making her look up just as he pushed her yukata open, revealing to both of them how she wore nothing beneath – lying with her legs open and Kaito between them, naked beneath him. It was his surprised expression, his sudden blushing that made her blush too, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Gah", she shouted, pulling her arms over her breasts, turning onto her side and closing her legs as fast as she could accomplish it. She felt her face burn in embarrassment and seeing him naked wasn't even half as bad as having him see her, _all_ of her.

Kaito sat there, behind her, watching her back, astonished with what just happened.

"Did you _really_ not wear any panties on my birthday?" He sounded as incredulous as he felt. "And when did you take them off today?"

To think that she might have walked around without any was arousing him more than he could have imagined, making his dick as stiff as a rod, especially since he never would have thought she'd actually go through with it.

His face softened when she didn't face him even when he was talking to her and he leaned down to kiss her exposed hip.

"You _do_ realize that _fucking_ needs people to be naked, right? So, if you wanted to fuck me you should have know that you needed to wear no clothes for that."

"I know that!" she grumbled, shivering at his touch, but still made no move to turn around. His hand glided with a featherlight touch over her thigh, up and down, in a steady slow rhythm, making her breathing harder the longer he kept at it. His lips were slowly following the path, trailing kisses from her hip over her leg to her knee.

It was there that Aoko decided to turn on her back again, flashing him with all she had to present, a face still as bright as he'd ever seen it and a very unhappy expression on her face.

"It's just, this is it. This is me. This is what you get if you keep doing it. With me. It's all you'll get."

All – as if it wasn't enough.

Maybe he shouldn't have told her all those things all the way back, starting years ago. She'd told him before, she'd agreed to all those things, vile, demeaning things, untrue words, and he should have stopped and he should have apologized. But knowing this girl and seeing her every day in his life, with all the confidence and love she had, he didn't think she'd actually take it to heart.

He knew better now.

Leaning over her, he kissed her gently on the lips, before fixing his gaze on her again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked warily, eyes so unsure he's rarely ever seen.

"For all the lies I told you."

He kissed her lips again before trailing a hot and wet path down to her breasts. He enveloped one breast with his hand, while he sucked at the other.

"How could you ever believe what I said? This is so much more than anything I ever wanted."

Moaning in pleasure, Aoko grabbed the sheets around her, pushing her chest more into him. She felt intoxicated, fully enjoying his ministrations – something she'd been craving much too long.

Pinching her nipple, Kaito made sure to leave enough hickeys all over her chest that she wouldn't simply forget his words, not the right ones.

" _You_ are more than I deserve."

Gazing at him with her mouth open, Aoko pulled him up again. "Don't say things you don't mean."

While she trusted him with her life, with her body and well-being, she didn't always trust him when it came to words, and feelings. Sometimes Kaito wouldn't say the truth and sometimes she hoped he wasn't saying the truth. Right now, she wanted it to be true but with Kaito it was hard to say.

He brushed his lips over her chin. "I'm not."

There were no walls this time when she looked into his eyes and felt swallowed by the sheer love he seemed to communicate through actions rather than words. And when he started kissing her again, she didn't want to think about truths and lies anymore, she wasn't thinking straight anyway.

Leaving hot, wet trails over her body, Kaito spread her legs, making her moan in anticipation, and though her face was still red, the shyness was gone, a strong need having overcome her.

Caressing her inner thigh, the boy kissed his way down to her middle, readily tasting her swollen, wet lips, before Aoko pulled him back up quite vigorously.

"Aoko?"

Shaking her head, she wanted him to keep touching her, but not like that.

"No kissing down there. I don't want that."

Kaito seemed to think about it for a moment, skeptical, before he nodded and instead laid a hand on her, making her shudder in pleasure.

"Is that alright?"

Kissing the corner of her mouth, he moved one finger over her clit.

"Yes", she moaned and buried her hand in his hair again, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"You're already so wet." He grinned mischievously. "And you're not even fucking Kid."

Aoko hummed in approval, biting his lip. "You're enough to get me hot and bothered."

Kaito kept stroking over her clit while pushing one finger inside, slowly, waiting for any indication of pain and when that never came, he started pushing in and out, before pushing a second finger. Curling them, he seemed to hit a good spot, making Aoko come after a few thrusts, shuddering and moaning and breathing heavily.

"That", she started, out of breath and post-orgasm intoxication still gripping her, "was good."

Kaito tsked in disapproval. "Princess, that was _perfect_. Nothing I do is simply _good_."

Aoko hit him on the chest with no fire behind it and laughter in her eyes. "You're such a baka." And then her eyes fell on his clothed chest and her eyebrows rose, appalled. "Why are _you_ still clothed?"

Kaito just winked at her. "My princess needed a _hand_ , quite literally. There was no time and need to take off my clothes."

Aoko blushed again, feeling her face grow incredibly hot at his insinuation and then simply proceeded to push his yukata down. "Well, then let's change it."

She then turned him on his back and grasped his dick, already stiff, wet and fully erect in her hand.

He groaned and shivered at her touch, making Aoko wondered what she should do. "How long will you last?"

He opened one eye through the bliss he must be feeling and shook his head, whining. "Not long."

Snorting at his pained expression, she nodded and stood up again. "Then let's make the most of it."

Because she was a thirsty girl and his hand was too good to leave everything else untasted.

Pulling the condom out of her bag, she went back to the bed, admiring the view for a moment what with Kaito laying on his back, legs apart and dick fully erect. It made sense now where all his muscles came from, biceps, triceps, abs, he didn't need to explicitly train them when he trained his body night after night on his hang glider, on the long runs, chases he had with her father, the shows he gave. He _needed_ that kind of body to last in that business.

"Want a picture?"

Even if he was laughing at her, grinning at her expanse, she loved the laugh, the grin, the happiness in his eyes.

"Sure. Just stay like that."

She grinned right back at and had she been any less needy, she would have actually taken her phone and made the photo but as things stood, she wanted him inside of her and she better didn't waste any more time.

Walking back to the bed, she crawled right over him and opened the package of the condom, taking it out in the process.

"Do you know how to put it on?"

Aoko swallowed. In theory, yes.

"Give me." He ordered and sat up, taking the rubber out of her hand. He pulled it over himself quite skillfully and Aoko had to bite on her tongue to keep the questions away – for now. He then pulled his arm around her, pulling her flush against him and made to turn them around again when Aoko stopped him, planting her legs steady next to him, sitting down on his lap quite confidently.

"Don't. I told you. I want to fuck you."

Kaito only watched her with a crooked smile and nodded, pushing her flush against him.

"Alright, princess. Then fuck me." He breathed into her ear sensually, getting Aoko hot again.

She then grasped his dick and positioned herself above him, slowly pushing down until she felt pain being stretched like that. Kaito groaned at the feeling of her hot and wet enveloping his dick. He stopped her pushing when he felt her stiffen, though.

"Are you alright?" he rasped.

Aoko lied her head on his shoulder, holding onto his upper arms.

He started stroking her sides slowly and dabbled her neck in featherlight kisses. "Just relax, alright?"

Nodding, she calmed her nerves and then started moving again when she got used to his size and the pain subsided. Unfortunately, she had to stop two more times when the pain got too much, when it felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. It went away quite fast and afterwards there was just pleasure but her first time was definitely as painful as the books said.

"How do you feel?" His voice was small, strained, probably desperately trying not to come right away.

Hugging him close to her so that he felt his chest against her, his hot body warming hers all the more, she nodded. "I'm perfect."

Then she started moving in a slow rhythm with Kaito's hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

After the third thrust he stiffened and thrust up into her, holding her right there while he came, moaning, the first time inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other, pressed skin on skin, breathing in much needed air before Kaito let his head fall on her shoulder.

He snorted. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"You had barely any fun."

"I had plenty fun. Besides, it's not even night and we have a so far unused private onsen in this room. I was thinking about changing the fact."

And while it was kind of anticlimactic, the foreplay had been the best part about it – and Kaito's handiwork definitely didn't need any improvement.

Kaito winked at her, a suggestive smile on his lips. "The onsen, huh?"

* * *

First of all, I'm impressed you made it until here hahahahahah sorry for the cringeworthy SMUT omg xD I'm so bad at writing it but I had this idea and maybe I should have stopped after the first scene but I needed some KaiAo love in my life and this just...

Well and this took me over two weeks when usually I can write such an amount within two evenings. God, The Struggle with the smut scenes. But I think it's good practice for my other stories hahahahah

Anyway, I hope you liked it, or at least partially ^^" and yeah the dramatic little bitch (Kaito) wasn't supposed to happen but here we are.

Oh btw Aoko's reaction to finding out Kaito is Kid is based on canon. I really think she wouldn't freak out since she kinda knew and accepted he was Kid in the last chapter when she met him and then sat down on his bike and was super careful not to hurt him? She was so sure he was Kid and she didn't mind at all, she just minded his injury and yeah. Aoko freaking out about it is good for some angst which I'd go for usually, but here it had no plac ehaha

Anyway, now I'm back to my VIPs haha


End file.
